A Second Chance At Life
by Crystalize Moonnie
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was sent back to the present, her duty finished and is now the the embodiment of the Shikon No Tama. Due to incidents, she is now dead. Kagome may be powerful, but even she can't seal her Reiki from a demi-god.
1. Prologue

_**A Second Chance At Life**_

 _ **Summary : Kagome Higurashi was sent back to the present, her duty finished and is now the the embodiment of the Shikon No Tama. Due to incidents, she is now dead. Kagome may be powerful, but even she can't seal her Reiki from a demi-god.**_

 _ **Crossover : Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha**_

 _ **Pairing : Depends… im aiming for a foursome tho. Some of you probably know who Kagome's other three is going to be. xD**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

* * *

 _ **Moonie's Note :**_ I've decided to post this story, its been stuck in my book since last year. ( There should be others, Iv'e uploaded them almost at the same time xD) Do not expect immediate update though. Tomorrow's my middle year test, and I haven't read a single thing. Like, not even one. I just need to get this out cuz... well, just because. xD I'd appreciate it if you review though~

Sorry for this story, I didn't put a chapter nor a prologue (cuz im lazeh xD) , because what i have in mind is too long... well, I'd probably update this after my exams are is after a week... but I'd probably update the next chapter in Holidays though. Review and give your suggestions as to what you'd think will happen in **THIS** story~


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Second Chance At Life**_

 _ **Summary : Kagome Higurashi was sent back to the present, her duty finished and is now the the embodiment of the Shikon No Tama. Due to incidents, she is now dead. Kagome may be powerful, but even she can't seal her Reiki from a demi-god.**_

 _ **Crossover : Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha**_

 _ **Pairing : Depends… im aiming for a foursome tho. Some of you probably know who Kagome's other three is going to be. xD**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Test Of Revival_**

* * *

Kagome has seen tons of crazy things in her life. Fighting demons, dealing with curses, almost being sliced by a sword, almost being raped…Heck, she was even souless for a few minutes as her soul was separated in half, and traveled around the Fuedal era with half of her soul for 3 years!

She still can't accept it, even with her body all bloody and battered, being carried by some random strangers on a stretcher to god-knows-where.

Kagome blinked. The thoughts processing in her brain as she scratched the back of her head, floating mid air.

"…I'm dead, aren't I?" She's not going to deny it. Being dead was a really weird experience- there was this floatish feeling. She's probably a spirit. If that's so…shouldn't there be someone? She looked around before rolling her eyes. Whatever, it's not like she cared.

Kagome looked down, hearing sobs and wails. A woman and a boy. The older woman who she presumed was probably the mother hugged the little boy while tears flow down her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes while flashes of her moments before death came to her.

Kagome was fighting 3 demons, at most low class ones that sensed her powers at a deserted park. Everything was going smoothly until a gasp was heard with her heightened senses. A little boy that was seemingly at the age of 4 was staring wide eyes at the scene he accidently stumbled upon. One of the demon immediately flew towards the boy, but Kagome was faster. She was already injured, and was dividing her mind to boost her stamina to fight the demons, and to heal at the same time. But she had focused most of her attention to the boy to protect him, causing her demise as the other 2 took advantage of her lack of focus.

A high-pitch wail snapped Kagome back to reality. The boy that she saved was wailing with snots running down. Kagome tilted her head as she heard him mumbling incoherently while sobbing. Something about monsters beating big sister and red color coming out of her. Guilt came to her as she realized that this would probably haunt him for life, even if he was merely at the toddler stage.

The mother kept on stroking the boy's back all the while mumbling gentle words. Kagome shook her head to get rid of the guilt and kept note of which hospital that holds her body. Now that she had done what she can…

What now?

"Konn'ichiwa , Kagome-chan~!" The sudden voice startled the miko. A girl with long blue hair was pulled up into a high ponytail wearing a light-pink kimono with a white obi sash that complimented her purple eyes cheerfully greeted her. The girl was also sitting on an oar, floating.

Ok, what the hell?

"…Who are you?" There was no use in dragging the matter further, so Kagome decided to just bluntly ask the girl's identity.

The blue-haired girl smiled. "I'm the escorter for souls on the crossroads, Botan. Probably equivalent to "Death" in the western cultures! Pleased to meet you, Kagome-chan~!"

"…Mmkay. So, shouldn't you be leading the way right now? I don't think I can be revived by miracle anyway."

Botan blinked, before she giggled. This girl is even more amusing than her encounter with Yusuke! "…what's so funny…" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows warily. She wasn't sure if the Grim Reaper was suppose to be this bubbly.

Botan smiled before pointing her finger out. "You're mistaken…I'm not here to bring you away, I'm here to ask whether you would like to accept the test for revival. Well, if you do accept it, you can have your revival miracle!" Kagome blinked twice. "Why can't I move on? I thought that's what all spirits do when they pass on."

"Mm…How should I put it…" Botan pondered a bit before replying. "To be honest, at the moment, there's no place for you either in heaven or hell. Because of this Koenma-sama is willing to offer you a second chance at life, Kagome-chan! So, will you accept it?" Kagome's eye twitched. What does THAT mean? No place for her in heaven nor hell? You'd think that after everything she did for the world they'd at least give her a place in heaven?

Kagome isn't self-conceited. This is merely a fact.

…Wait, if that's so… it shouldn't be a surprise that the Grim reaper knew her name then. …Does that also mean that they can predict things like these? You can actually predict death…?

Jeez, this 'Koenma-sama' person is heartless.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow, her arms and legs crossed as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. There must be a catch. Her knowledge on supernatural could be considered wide thanks to the memories she gained from the jewel, but it was limited on the other world. Kagome knew that nothing is given freely in this world, so this Koenma person… he might know of her adventures.

Kagome titled her head. While the possibility is high, she has no evidence and cannot jump into conclusions. Reviving. Now that she thought about it, what would her family think of her death? She winced. Even after her adventures, her family supported her during her distraught over her loss of her Fuedal family.

No matter what, Kagome is someone who values her family.

Despite knowing that she would be stepping into unfamiliar zone, Kagome nodded her head in acceptance after what seem a long time. She would still have time to dig out info after this whole stuff.

"This test of revival… I'll accept it."

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **To Foxluna** : That's sort of an announcement. It was my exam day, but I wasn't able to let my stories in so I just let it out, I wasn't able to write it down in time, so i just wrote it like that. Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

 ** _Moonie's Note :_** So here's chapter 1 , hope you enjoyed it! I'm now not going to be on for long, so it might be a while till i get to update another of my story. So I hope you enjoyed this one and review! It helps to motivate me! :)


End file.
